I'm Sorry I'm Bad
by CecileJ
Summary: He was Hot. He was Bad. He was a Shape-shifter. His downfall was those light brown eyes. It was those eyes that only mattered. But she didn't want him. It was his simple mistake. And he, Paul Lahote, had to fix it, unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life in pain and misery. I'm Sorry I'm Bad.
1. One: Start of Paradise

**__I'm Sorry I'm Bad**

_A semi-sequel of Crushed: the story told in Paul's perspective_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I just only own the characters I create on my own!

**_One: Start of Paradise_**

_"OMG, it's Paul," girls gasped as they stared in awe at my toned muscles and my handsome face. This was the paradise I had been waiting for, my harem filled with beautiful ladies ready to please me. From blondes to brunettes to redheads, from Caucasian to Asian to African to Native Indian girls all waited in a line to spend time with the utmost drop-dead gorgeous moi._

_"Hello ladies," I greeted as I flashed my trademark smirk. Every girl in the room batted their eyes at me, admiring the flash of my perfectly aligned snow-white teeth._

_"Paul, we've been all waiting for you," my girls cooed as they dressed in the shankiest lingerie ever. While picking girls was like picking up which meat dish to eat for the main course, for the girls, it was a battle. They fought to be with the stunning moi. I would only pick the fairest meat of all._

_"Paul, pick me," my girls cooed, shoving each other and ripping each other's skimpy clothes just to get to me. Ah... this was definitely paradise._

_As I sat back in my throne where all sexy ladies bowed down, a sudden light came in front of me._

_She was a beauty although I couldn't see her face through the bright light surrounding her. Nonetheless, she was an angel, who had came down to my harem to get a piece of me. Even the purest angels were probably seduced by me._

_She walked toward me, her golden blonde hair shining like a halo. I smirked, already having made my decision for who to pleasure for the day. The lucky girl would be that angel who walked toward me, exposing her long beautiful milky legs underneath an angelic white sundress. Her body was beautiful and so pure that I wanted to taint her with my hands. What kind of seductive moan would this angel make?_

_"Hey, beautiful," I grinned as I walked halfway to greet her. Her slow pace was starting to make me slightly impatient since I wanted to ravish her immediately. I frowned slightly as she refused to answer me and just continued on walking toward me. Maybe this angel was mute?_

_"I knew you wanted me," I smirked as we finally reached each other. We stopped in the middle of the red carpet which led to my throne and way back to my silk sheets and cotton stuffed bed._

_Still, she shined brightly and I had to squint in order to see her. She was definitely an angel._

_Just as I glued my eyes to those plump pink lips, they moved._

_"Could you repeat that again," I asked, straining my sensitive ears to hear her barely audible voice. It was strange how I still couldn't see her face fully nor hear her even when I had attained the gift of a Quileute shape-shifter._

_"Paul, wake up," she stated._

_"What?"_

_"Paul, wake up," she shouted in the same voice as my mom. Mom?_

I blinked rapidly as I found my mom shaking me back and forth yelling, "You better wake up, Paul Lahote! Jared has been waiting for you and today Sam has specifically ordered you two to go to school!"

"Mom... Mom... chill. I'm awake, now. I'll go get ready," I stated as I sat up. These days Mom really needed to chill. She was so intent on listening to Sam Uley's order when she wasn't even part of the pack.

Over the past few weeks, I had changed into a wolf. Yes, a wolf. Why did the Quileute legends have to be so stupid and make us turn into wolves? Of course, I enjoyed the muscular body, the intimidating tattoo on my bicep, and the older "college student" look I had gotten along with speed, but a wolf was just the lamest creature ever. Just think about it. I had turned into some four-legged creature in order to destroy abnormally pale, strong human-like creatures with the exception that they enjoyed sucking human blood. Not to mention that they, vampires, happened to be more immortal than us, wolves. According to biology, I think - I don't remember much because I was usually busy experiencing biology, if you know what I mean - humans developed into their form today because of the convenience of two legs. Meaning that those Quileute genes which transformed us into wolves had downgraded us to less than human. But I couldn't complain much. All guys around the world would probably literally kill to have this hot body that'll attract millions and millions of chicks with one glance!

Anyway, I had turned into a stupid wolf along with Jared Cameron, my best friend. I guess it was easier for me to cope with this tragic human-to-animal change because of Jared, but that didn't really mean that I was satisfied or accepting this paranormal change. But I guess I had it better off than Sam Uley, the alpha of our "pack" and the first Quileute boy to shift into a wolf. Although Sam calls us a pack, I liked to put the quotation marks around it because this so called pack only consists of me, Jared, and Sam. Don't correct me on my grammar, I've had enough of Mrs. Bitch's lecture. Anyway, since Sam was the alpha of our pack, he gave out orders and his orders were a "must follow". This was probably another thing that I hated about becoming a wolf. Sam would always be the boss of me and unlike my mom, I couldn't ignore his orders.

Another sucker about changing into a wolf was hear each other's thoughts. For instance, Sam usually thinks about his imprint, Emily Young. Occasionally while on stupid patrols with him to look for vampires lurking in the forest, I would see bits and pieces of his thoughts with Emily. I hated going on a patrol with Sam because of all those mushy lovey-dovey shit that he and Emily always do. Not to mention the fact that Sam rarely thinks about Emily and sex. Which I guess was a good thing, but I'll probably never know what Emily looks like naked. Apparently she's off limits, unless I can find a way to break this stupid "soul mate" thing called imprinting. It was the most stupidest thing I had ever heard of and the worst factor about phasing into a wolf. Imprinting was basically being whipped and chained to some girl that you probably wouldn't have looked at in the first place. Take Sam for example. He had been going out with Leah Clearwater, but after he had turned and his eyes landed on Emily Young, everything happened like a bomb explosion. He imprinted on Emily and he couldn't love anyone, but her, which automatically meant dumping his longtime girlfriend Leah. Yup, imprinting was a messy, family breaking curse. I was never going to imprint. Not because I was afraid of ruining someone's family, but because I refused to be whipped. My goal and dream was to build my own harem filled with beautiful ladies from all over the world. And starting from today, I was going to start my harem.

* * *

"Dude, you were seriously dreaming about your fantasy harem," Jared laughed, finding my dream amusing. I glared at him, trembling with anger and on the verge of shifting. How dare he laugh at my dream! Besides, it was better to have a dream like that than to have none at all. Unlike me, Jared just lived the moment. If living the moment meant hunting pale, immortal blood suckers, Jared would make it his goal to hunt the vampires and keep them off of Quileute property.

"Well, at least I have a dream. And I know that I'll be able to achieve it with this body," I snapped as I flexed my muscles for the girls we passed by. They stared in awe at our amazing, newly attained bodies. Hopefully though, the girls would only see me and not Jared. As much as I was popular and wanted by all girls, Jared, too, had changed into a "hot body". This meant slight competition for me if Jared wanted to make his own harem because we didn t look much different except for our facial features and hair. I had more of chiseled face with dark brown eyes and jet black hair. Jared, on the other hand, had a rounder face with hazel eyes and brown-black hair.

"But what are you going to do when you actually imprint on someone," Jared asked, finding this topic amusing to discuss. I rolled my eyes with annoyance. Another thing about Jared was his intense belief in finding his imprint. Seriously. Why was he looking for her now when maybe she would never appear? Besides, why did he wanted to become whipped now? Maybe if we went into our mid-thirties we could consider settling down, but right now in our youth? Our teenage years? I couldn't understand why Jared would waste the abilities of his newly attained bod to be devoted to some chick.

"Like I've said before, I won't im-"

"Hey Paul," a voice seductively whispered as her tanned arms wrapped around my waist. It was the infamous Natasha Green. Everything about her - from clothes, make-up, and voice - screamed a "fuck me" signal. And of course, by all means, she was a great fuck. Tight and all. But sometimes, she got a bit too clingy like she thought we were dating or something.

"Hey baby," I grinned as I turned around and pressed myself against her.

"Mmm... Paul, you're looking so delicious," Natasha cooed as she licked her lips.

"Oh... you want a piece of this," I smirked as I started to push her toward the wall.

"Mmm... Paul, you've got to ravage me," Natasha moaned as she pulled me closer to her body.

"Uh... Paul... I think you shouldn't..."

I ignored Jared and his warning as I liplocked myself with Natasha, shoving my tongue down her throat. First fuck in the morning. How sweet.

* * *

Hi! This is CecileJ presenting you _I'm Sorry I'm Bad_ which features Paul's perspective in the story, _Crushed_.

I hope you like this first chapter, and I shall be updating more of this story so you know what's going inside Paul's little brain.

If it's not too troublesome, please write a comment/ review! I'd love to hear what my readers think! :)

Love CecileJ

Playlist: Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench


	2. Two: Only Her

**_Two: Only Her_**

Five fucks in an hour span. Man, I wouldn't say that it was a world record because I could probably hook up with ten more girls at a party, but life was good. Really good because chicks didn't seem to be able to take off their hands from my hot body. Even those geeky girls walking around the school hallway wearing Mary Jane shoes sneaked glances my way. But even with all the attention of the ladies and the envious glares I got from guys, I still needed to report to Jared -Sam's doing - after every class. Sam's orders were so dumb. I didn't get why I needed to report to Jared, just because I had problems with controlling my temper. I would be mad when I wanted to, and I would be wolf when I wanted to. Just because Jared was always the calm one didn't give him a right to have a higher more trusting status than me. In fact, I was a far better fighter than Jared. I could attack swiftly and diligently in my wolf form and shred thoses vampies into shrieking pieces. Even though I was against this stupid idea, Sam's alpha orders were a must and I found myself in front of Mrs. Birch's classroom. Well, I call her Mrs. Bitch because she is one.

Just as I was about to open the door, a girl bumped into my chest. Ho ho, a girl who was trying to play that innocent act and catch my attention. Don't worry girl, we'll get to know each other and make sure no one "got hurt" as soon as I check in with Jared.

Just as I was about to say that, I stared down at her, nearly gasping as she looked similar to that beautiful angel in my dream. Her blond locks glistened like a halo around her head. Her milky skin felt smooth and soft as I placed my hands slowly on her hip, my thumb brushing the sliver of skin exposed between her shirt, shorts, and long thigh-length opened jacket. Then I had stared into them. Her light brown eyes enchanted me, casting a spell of dreamy wonder. Suddenly all I wanted was her. To place my lips on those lush plump lips. To ravish her and dominate her in bed. To run my hand through those blonde curls while sniffing her delicious scent: strawberry vanilla. To stare into those enchanting light brown eyes forever. Fuck the harem I had been dreaming about. Fuck the million girls who would literally kill to claim me their boyfriend. I just wanted her and only her.

But our moment of staring didn't last long. In fact, it ended short because of a bimbo by the name Natasha as she squealed in her annoying voice, "Paul, you came to pick me up."

With the sound of Natasha's squawk, my angel pushed me away. Pushed me away? Did she feel the pull? Our chemistry? Our desire? We were meant to be together and yet she grimaced as if touching me was like touching trash.

"Eww... what are you still doing here? Did you like think like that my advice would like work?" Natasha better shut the fuck up. I don't know what kind of advice she gave, but coming from the slut who's intent is to keep me in her bed forever, it was probably horrible advice.

"No. And I bumped into him," my angel snapped as she walked off angrily. My arms felt empty and I immediately wanted to chase after her, maybe ask her name and number. She must have been a new girl since I've never seen such entrancing beauty at La Push High.

"Yo, you okay," a hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to Jared.

"Dude! You won't believe it! I just saw the girl I was talking about in my dream," I exclaimed, slightly excited that I had possibly gained an ability to read the future like those Cullen vampires. Oh, I think I forgot to mention about those "vegetarian" monsters. It was due to them that something in our gene was activated and shifted us into wolves. So basically everything from my short-temper to furriness to good looks was because of those Cullen vampires who roamed around in Forks, Washington. As much as I was for pro "hunt down those vampires", according to some lame ass treaty, the ancient Quileutes and the Cullens had made some sort of territory treaty.

"Oh... so what's her name," Jared asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the back of my angel's head.

"I don't know. But she'll probably come back for me," I grinned as I headed off to my next class.

* * *

"Finally it's lunch," I rejoiced as I cocked my head back and forth. One thing I hated about being a wolf was my constant hunger. I could literally eat a horse if I wanted to. In fact because I was so hungry, it didn't bother me that today's lunch menu was some sort of mystery meat.

"Yeah, I've been quite hungry too," Jared agreed as he walked alongside me.

If it was the usual me, I would have just sat at my table filled with luscious girls ready to be ravaged by me, but my eyes searched for one person. As soon as I spotted her golden halo, my heart fluttered. My angel was so cute as she stabbed her lettuce leaves and munched on them. "Let's sit there," I nodded my head toward the table where my angel sat. It was apparently supposed to be where loners sat, but I didn't mind. In fact, I was slightly angered that no one had bothered to invite her to my usual table. She was beautiful, more gorgeous than the whole population of Seattle, Port Angeles, Forks, and La Push combined. I couldn't understand why no one had tried to befriend her.

"Wait... Paul... I don't think," Jared had started, but I ignored him as I placed my lunch plate in front of her seat. I sat down, waiting for her to talk. But the only thing she did was glance up once and then went back to picking at her lettuce.

"So," I started as I faked a cough to get her attention. Why had she pretended that I wasn't sitting in front of her? Perhaps she hadn't heard about the numerous pleasures I could give to girls? Why weren't girls sharing to her the fact that I did indeed give addicting, pleasurable fucks?

She didn't look up for a while as I tried to wait patiently for her to answer back. But as soon as her light brown eyes met my eyes, I asked, "How are you?" I know. The question was lame. I mean I know that I was way smoother than that. I immediately started to regret asking such a lame, stupid question. Perhaps she didn't even know me? What if she had come to school when I was gone turning into some lame ass wolf? Now I really hated the fact that I had transformed to a furry mutt. As I thought about the fact that I had changed into a wolf, and the fact that the beautiful angel didn't even care whether I be "the" Paul Lahote, I started to shake with anger. Why didn't she go gaga on me like those other girls? Why did she even ignore me? Hadn't my hot bod aroused her? Didn't she feel this pull, this intense desire that I was feeling? And why did I seem to get tongue-tied over my words? I must look like a creeper. No wonder she didn't even give a glance at me. Ugh, why can't time just rewind so that I can restart this all over again to fix my mistake?

But then our eyes met again. All anger washed away as I was in cloud nine at the fact that light brown eyes was finally paying attention to me. Could she feel the emotions running down my vein? Could she feel the chemistry that I was feeling?

Instead of the smile that I was expecting on her kissable lips, she sighed exasperatedly, "What do you want?" Of course my automatic answer would have been "you". But I couldn't say that now, not until she grew comfortable with me around her. So I decided to repeat my question. "I just wanted to know how you..."

"Fucking peachy, now move on," she interrupted irritatedly, before I could finish.

"Oh... that's umm... that sounds uh... well, what made you feel fucking peachy," I stuttered with concern. As much as I was happy to finally hear her angelic voice - no matter how harsh her words were - I wanted to know who the fucker had irritated my angel. He or she must have been an extremely stupid person. In fact, if my angel wanted, I would go terrorize that fucking bastard who had created my beautiful to be "fucking peachy". But before I could ask her name or the fucker's name, my angel sighed, "What do you really want? Stop beating around the bush, Paul."

I blinked at the sudden discovery that my angel knew my name. She knew my name! I knew she would. There were probably so rumors and gossips that girls liked to talk about me. It would have been strange if my angel didn't know who Paul Lahote was. I would have probably jumped around and rejoiced if I didn't remember the fact that my angel had asked me what I wanted. I could always say "you", but I decided to work my way to heart step-by-step.

"I... I was wondering if you were free, today. After school, maybe," I asked.

I waited hopefully for her to answer, but instead, she stood up from her seat and walked away angrily. Never before had I ever been rejected or ignored by a girl so much. In fact, why had she walked away? I had asked a decent question didn't I? It didn't sound lewd, perverted, or creepy, right?

But Jared just shook his head beside me, muttering, "Dude, you shouldn't have said that." What had I done wrong?

* * *

If it's not too troublesome, please write a comment/ review! I'd love to hear what my readers think! :)

Love CecileJ

Playlist: I Want by One Direction  
Bad Girl by Electric Breathe Ft. Stephen Jerzak


	3. Three: Light Brown Eyes

**_Three: Light Brown Eyes_**

"Paul, what are you trying to do with Maria," Jared asked as we walked to Sam Uley's.

"Maria?" I raised an eyebrow as the name sounded somewhat familiar to me. Where had I heard it?

"The girl you've been bothering at lunch," Jared sighed as he rolled his eyes. I usually would have glared back, trembling angrily from being called "stupid" through Jared's facial expression, but I heard that it was my angel's name. Maria. What a beautiful name! It suited perfectly for her as if she belonged as a character in the bible. She was truly an angel.

"Oh, it's a perfect name for her. What's her last name," I asked curiously. Jared raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Are you being serious? Because you of all people suck at remembering people's name. I'm sure even if you learned her last name, you wouldn't be able to remember it. Besides, maybe your strange obsession with her is just for today," Jared suggested as he sort of seemed to avoid answering my questions about Maria. In fact, it was strange how Jared didn't think I was serious about learning more about my angel. Of course, there were a lot of times I just asked Jared about a girl because I was interested in fucking her, but usually I didn't ask that much about the girl. It was better not to know than to know all about the person you were going to have a one night stand with.

"Look Jared. She obviously appeared in my dream last night. There must be some sort of reason. Maybe the Quileute gods are telling me that she'll be a worthwhile fuck," I reasoned coolly. Jared frowned for the first time as he shook his head, "If you're not even serious about her, don't do this Paul. She was one of your previous conquests. There's no need to mess with her again."

I rolled my eyes, sighing as Jared started to lecture me about shit. Did I care if girl's had feelings? Not really, especially when they all seemed the same thing. Girls just wanted a hot guy to check them out, woo them, and bed them so that they could boast to their friends about the sex. Anyway, high school wasn't for potential long-lasting relationships. Look at my mom for instance. She had been high school sweethearts with my slump of a dad, but as soon as he had heard that she was pregnant with his baby, he had took off to some faraway country. So, being nothing serious with girls was the perfect win-win situation. I would be satisfied with the sex and the girl got to boast about the sex and pleasures she received.

"Paul, I'm serious about this. If this is just some flux that'll change within a week, don't bother Maria. She's had enough of you," Jared lectured with furrowed eyebrows. What was up with him?

"What's up you, man? Did you imprint or something," I forced out a laugh, but the fact that Jared might have imprinted on my angel didn't make me happy. In fact, the more I thought about Jared staring "gaga" eyes at my angel made my blood boil. He had no right to steal the woman I had my eyes set on right now. In fact, if Jared imprinted on her, he would have to wait for me to finish my rendez-vous with her.

"No. But you just can't, okay," Jared groaned exasperatedly. Relief washed over me and I chuckled away any odd feelings I felt.

"So... what's her last name?"

Jared didn't even bother to answer as he walked ahead into Sam's little wooden house.

* * *

"Guys, I'm just letting you guys know that if you want to eat here tonight, you'll have to behave," Sam started in his alpha voice as Jared and I lounged on the worn out couch in Sam and Emily's house. Emily Young with three massive scars on her face, which had been the result of Sam exploding, was busy making supper for the guests who would arrive.

"Who's coming today," Jared asked curiously. I nodded in agreement just as curious.

"Uh... the Forrests. Greg is supposed to come here to examine more of the Quileute artifacts so we might be able to find out who the other members of our future wolf pack will be," Sam grinned excitedly. It was only him who looked forward in increasing members in our pack. Okay, never mind, Jared was just as excited as he answered, "Cool, maybe I'll stay then to learn more."

I yawned, not understanding why these two guys found some old rubbish called "artifacts" interesting more than girls and fucking. I was going to leave as soon as the Forrests or whatever got here. I wasn't into Quileute historical shit. Maybe if it was about some sort of Quileute leader who had a harem I would be interested in looking at the old junks. I mean, what did they use back then as condoms?

Just then the door bell rang and Sam went to answer it. I expected some old gramps looking guy who looked part of the elders to come in, but this blonde dude with a big smile and glasses perched on his nose walked in. Hold on a bit. I swear I've seen him before. Where had I seen that stupid big smile that just showed how much of a dumb blonde he was? Then walking behind the dumb blonde was a Quileute woman who waved at me, her silver marriage band twinkling from afar. I admit that the woman was pretty beautiful and she looked young, but she didn't seem like the type of woman I'd fuck. I had some class or at least some rules when I had sex with girls. The number one rule in shagging girls was never shag a woman who wears a thick marriage band on her finger. She's either just being a tease or beyond drunk to even comprehend that she's cheating on her beloved husband. I would never want to be in between someone else's relationship, especially a married one.

Noting that there was no one interesting coming inside, I decided to leave. Only, another blonde figure walked into the house. A gasped left my lips as I stared once again into those mesmerizing, gorgeous light brown eyes.

* * *

If it's not too troublesome, please write a comment/ review! I'd love to hear what my readers think! :)

Love CecileJ

Playlist: I'm Alive by Becca  
Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis


	4. Four: I'm Interested

**_Four: I'm Interested_**

I stood stupidly and pathetically in utmost silent as my eyes refused to look away from my angel. Perhaps fate was being a cupid and bringing my angel to me. In fact, for the past few minutes, I wasn't able to utter any words as I found myself staring at her. It was unlike me to not talk, but I decided that it was a wise choice to let Jared do the talking since he seemed to know a lot more about Quileute artifact than me. In fact, I started to grow slightly envious of the way Jared seemed to be able to talk to Maria smoothly. Why was I stuttering and stammering my lines all of a sudden?

"Umm..." I started as soon as Sam left off with Mr. Forrest which was a nice job on his part as Emily had already led Mrs. Forrest into the kitchen to cook. Now it was just me, Maria, and Jared. As much as I wanted Jared to walk off to a different room in the house, it was slightly comforting to know that at least I wouldn't be a blabbering buffoon too much in front of my angel.

"What," Maria sighed, after taking in a deep breath and letting it out. I watched in awe as she ran a finger through her silky blonde hair. No Paul no. I've got to concentrate. In fact, what would girls think of me if I couldn't get my usual charm out?

"Would you like to have a drink? Umm... anything?" I continued, trying to sound polite. If anything was going to get my angel to look at me, it was the gentlemanly persona. All goody-two-shoes fell for the gentleman, who seemed to be able to read their mind. I nearly danced a victory dance as she answered, "Uh... sure... what do you have?" Yes, we were actually having a decent conversation rather than one word exchanges.

"Sprite, Water, Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Orange Juice, and Iced Tea," I announced in one breath as I briskly walked to the mini-fridge in the living room. There was no way that I would enter the kitchen right now when my angel was in the living room. I was just too excited and eager that she was willing to talk to me more. Perhaps my gentlemanly persona was the key to attaining her attention. But then, Maria seemed to be in just staring down at the mini-fridge.

"She likes Sprite," Jared whispered inaudibly to the human ear, but when you become a wolf like me, you can hear a pin drop. I nodded with gratitude as I quickly grabbed her a Sprite.

"Here... I remember that you liked this drink," I lied as I passed her the Sprite as soon as I saw a look of surprise in her beautiful eyes. If that line seemed to work on her, it meant that there was a chance that we had once had sex together at a hook-up party or maybe somewhere else. If that were to be true, it wouldn't be so challenging to win my angel's heart again. I had grown hotter, more attractive than before. If she had been attracted to me before my change, she was perhaps even more attracted and just shy to admit the chemistry she felt between us.

"Thanks, she mumbled as she sat farthest away from Jared on the maroon loveseat. Okay, seeing that she was sitting as far away as possible from Jared, she wasn't interested in him. Was she giving me a sign that she wanted me sit with her? I nearly grinned at her clever body language. I was sure that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Why else would she sit on a loveseat that would fit exactly only two people? Cool and calmly, I followed Maria and sat down beside her. I wouldn't say that I didn't like the fact that we were squished together because I enjoyed the contact of our skin, but it was very uncomfortable to be pressed into the arm of the loveseat. I was tempted several times to just lift her up and place her onto my lap. It would save and give a lot of space to me.

"So... how was today?" I started as we both opened our canned drinks. I was drinking Pepsi while she was drinking Sprite. How would our kiss taste?

"Uh... okay," Maria answered and I nodded understandingly. For her it was probably just another "fine" day, but I could understand that since she didn't seem to be welcomed by anyone in our school.

"How 'bout you," Maria asked curiously. My heart leapt with joy as she seemed interested in knowing more about me. I could talk forever and ever about myself if Maria wanted me to. In fact, if I didn't watch myself today, I might end up confessing her about being a wolf due to the Quileute genes.

"I actually had quite a nice day. Actually, the best day so far," I smiled, wishing I could just tell her how she had entranced me with her beauty. Or better yet perhaps I should talk about my dream with her. Maybe she could continue what had happened in the end of my interrupted dream. Arg... now that I think about it, my mom had been the one to drag me out of my heavenly dream.

"Oh... that's nice," Maria commented as she took a sip of her Sprite.

"Yup. And I see that you didn't have any plans after all," I smirked smugly as I did the classic "fake a stretch" and rested an arm around the back of Maria's seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you at lunch today, but you left without answering. Did you get a stomach ache from eating that mystery meat," I asked with concern. My metabolism was quick and I didn't catch colds so I wouldn't know, but that mystery meat took too suspicious today. Had my poor angel been feeling ill due to that stupid inedible meal?

"Uh... Paul," Maria started, "I don't think I have any obligation to tell you my plans in life or my whereabouts." I groaned internally inside my head. Why was I so insensitive? Girls never liked talking about when they had to cram in the bathroom to poop or vomit their guts out. She obviously wouldn't want to share such private information. But I had only asked her because I was worried about her. If my angel were to get a stomach ache, I would immediately sue the cause of it. But what did she mean about telling me her plans in life? Of course I was obligated to know what she wanted to do and what she wanted to be. Her plans and her goals were my plans and my goal. I would do everything possible to achieve her goals and plans because from now on, they've become mine. Perhaps she meant that she didn't want to alter any of her plans in life because of me? Well, of course I would never dream to hinder her plans. I would fully support it.

"Well, I can always match your schedule. It's important for me to know your plans in life. We're fated to be together." Okay, shit. I never meant to say the "we're fated to be together" part. It just came out naturally from my mouth and I felt extremely stupid. Well, not too stupid because I did believe that Maria and I were somehow fated. How else would she suddenly appear in my dreams? Or bump into me when I stopped in front of Mrs. Birch's classroom? Or meet in the cafeteria? Or better yet have dinner together, here, at Sam Uley's house where not too many people stopped by?

"Haha. You're so funny, Paul. Fated together? That's one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard," Maria giggled. I sighed with relief as I realize that she wasn't too different from the other girls I've met before. She obviously found the "fated together" part romantic. Why else would she laugh such a melodious laugh? Realizing that she actually reacted the same as the other girls, I decided to go for the kill with another cheesy line by starting with a "but", but I never finished.

"Dinner is ready!" Emily and Mrs. Forrest announced as they walked into the living room unaware of the fact that they had ruined my plan.

* * *

I grinned as I came back into Sam's house after sending off Maria with a peck on her cheek. Her skin felt soft, milky, and amazing against my lips. I had been slightly tempted to turn her head and lip-lock her into a mind-blowing kiss, but perhaps that can wait for next time. Humming a random tune inside my head, I grabbed a Pepsi and sat on the couch.

"Paul," Sam started as he sat beside me. He furrowed his eyebrows as he licked his lips nervously. What did he want? Sam only started out with "Paul" whenever he wanted me to do one extra patrol shift because either he had changed the shift times and increased the number of patrols or because I needed to cover for Jared or him. But tonight, after my little kiss with my angel, I didn't mind taking another shift.

"What can I help you with, Sam," I grinned ear-to-ear as I tried to sound like those professional businessmen in movies.

"Uh... how do you feel about Maria," Sam asked cautiously. I raised an eyebrow, questioning what kind of answer Sam was looking for.

"I mean... do you like her," Sam restarted.

"Of course, I like all girls," I smirked cockily while I thought how all girl liked me back too.

"Uh... then... if it's Maria and another girl... say... that Natasha girl, who would you pick?"

I rolled my eyes. Although Natasha was a good fuck, I liked variety. "Maria," I answered nonchalantly.

"Uh... then if anything happened to Maria, would you do anything," Sam asked.

"By anything, what do you mean?"

"A car accident, maybe? Or... a vampire got her?"

I glared at Sam for even suggesting a leech as an accident. There was no way in hell that I would let such a dangerous creature like that near my angel. In fact, just the thought of some danger on my angel made me want to dash out of this house. What if she were to end up in a car accident right now? I nearly stood out of my chair, ready to phase so that I can dash to her car and make sure nothing happened.

"Uh... I take it as you'd do something to prevent the accident," Sam asked hesitantly as he saw me shaking slightly with anger.

"Damn right," I growled.

"Well, my friend... uh... sit down..." Sam started hesitantly as he pushed my shoulder down lightly to make me stationed on the couch.

"As I was saying... uh... I think you imprinted," Sam stated carefully. I glared at him. What the fuck was he talking about? Hell no. This was not happening.

"Imprint," I repeated, the word tasting bitter and metallic in my tongue as I imagined chain cuffed on my arms and legs to my angel. Although she no longer felt like an angel at this point.

"Yeah. I mean think about it. You made eye contact with her, and ever since then, you must be feeling some sort of pull to her. You feel some sort of desire for her, right?"

"True," I agreed as calmly as I could, but my hands shook as they were balled into fists.

"Well... that's what happens when you imprint," Sam reasoned slowly as if he was talking to some brainless six year old.

"And what if I refuse," I growled with vexation.

"Well... you could try, but I doubt you'd be able to refuse an imprint. I mean... I tried and it didn't really turn out great," Sam answered as he pointed out the love triangle he had been in between Emily and Leah.

"Look, I don't care. I'm not you. I'll probably be able to succeed," I snapped haughtily.

"Oh... well... I didn't say you couldn't try. But sure go ahead. Just know that just because you imprinted doesn't mean that your imprint will wait patiently for you to go to her. Don't start a temper tantrum when she gets a boyfriend," Sam sighed with a shrug.

"What," I exclaimed with rage. There was no fucking way some douche was going to get my angel. In fact, I would shred him to pieces if he were to lay a finger on her. I started to tremble rapidly, ready to explode in Sam's living room.

"But... if you want, I can make it so you could watch over her," Sam suggested, stopping my rage meter.

"How?"

"Uh... I could ask the elders to call the tribal school to change your schedule to be in all of Maria's class."

"You can do that," I grinned ear-to-ear at the thought of spending the school hours close to Maria. I would probably wouldn't even have time to yawn in class with such a mesmerizing beauty in all my class.

"I could... but you didn't seem interested in..."

I cut off as I smirked, "No, I'm interested. Imprinting isn't that bad." Wait till you see me tomorrow, my beautiful angel.

* * *

**Thanks for commenting:**  
**_Guest_**  
**_j1u29_**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was busy taking home economic classes or you could call them, cooking class! :D I actually learned how to bake bread like the ones in the bakery and that was pretty awesome. Anyway, I'll update Crushed as soon as I catch up writing Paul's Pov up to where Andrew comes in! :D

Also, I was wondering if updating in a load or updating one chapter at a time is better? What's the difference? Well, if you want me to update in a load, it'll take probably three or four days for the chapters to come out, but you'll get three or four to read at once. If it's update one chapter at a time, I'll probably update the chapter as soon as I write it, but you'll be craving for more. :D Please let me know!

If it's not too troublesome, please write a comment/ review! I'd love to hear what my readers think! :)

Love CecileJ

Playlist: Love In America by JTX  
24 by Jem


	5. Five: Chem Lab Today

**_Five: Chem Lab Today_**

True to Sam's word, ever since I had came back to school, I was placed into all of Maria's class except for Yearbook, which needed an application to be filled out in order to join. But I had filled them in and turned it into a very kind Asian teacher. I forgot her name, but she reminded me of Emily minus the three scares on her face and how scary she could be when she gets on her period. Trust me, it's not pretty. Anyway, for the past few days, I've been observing my sweet angel. Some people might call it stalking, but I begged to differ. Unlike those disgusting stalkers, I didn't have images of sleeping naked with her. Actually never mind, I do have those images frequently. But unlike those stalkers, I don't sniff her scent. Actually never mind that one too. Her smell is the most ambrosial scent ever and it makes my mouth drool sometimes. But I definitely am not my angel's stalker, I mean, I know that I'll end up with Maria eventually.

"That's also a bit stalker-ish," Jared commented through his mind, and I groaned as I realized that he was listening to my thoughts. I was currently in wolf form patrolling my quarters of the Quileute forest for any blood sucker. It was almost the end of Jared and my shift as we made our way back to Sam's.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that you don't have an imprint," I scoffed, not that I wasn't actually proud to have an imprint. Imprinting and me were worst enemies. In fact, I only tolerated it because my chick was hot, not to mention that she appeared in my dream. If she appeared in my dream even though I had my own harem, I figured that she wouldn't stop me from creating my harem filled with beautiful ladies. She would just happen to be the first priority in my life.

"You know, you can't think like that. I also doubt that you'd be able to have your own harem now. So give that up," Jared advised although I would not heed it.

"Also," Jared added, "I happened to imprint on Kim Conweller."

"Who the hell is that," I asked. I thought I had laid practically every girl in La Push High, but apparently I didn't know two names. Well, actually, I probably forgot every girl's name I fuck, but most of them were looking for a one-night-stand so it worked out perfectly. But I definitely have never heard of a Kim Conweller. Maybe she was new or maybe she was just beyond ugly to fuck.

Jared growled nearly launching himself at me.

"Whoa whoa, Jared. I was just thinking. Stop hearing my thoughts!"

"Then don't say them out loud. I could hear you from miles away," Jared huffed angrily, offended that I had insulted his imprint. Perhaps she was really...

"Don't," Jared growled and I grudgingly nodded without finishing my thought.

Did I ever mention how stupid our mind reading system was? It was only Sam who knew how to block his thoughts from Jared and I listening in, but even he had occasional slip-ups when he thought of whatever sweet, icky thing Emily did. Unfortunately, Sam never thought much about sex, which bugged me slightly. I mean, my mind was made of thinking about sex, chicks, and food. Occasionally I thought about having money to attract more girls, but those were the main three things in my mind.

"Sam doesn't think sex because he's more mature than you," Jared commented again as I let out another irritated growl. This mind reading system was stupid. I was just glad that this only happened in our wolf form. If it happened in human form, I would be immensely pissed since Jared would probably interrupt my thoughts and mood if I were to ever be thinking about sex.

"Paul, would you for a second stop thinking about sex," Jared groaned. Apparently after imprinting, he became the Pope. The only thoughts he had of Kim were holding hands with her, occasional peck on the cheek, and their future when she's taking care of the baby. It was seriously like the song "Kissing in the tree".

"Jared and Kim kissing in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes the baby in a baby carriage," I snorted to myself, earning a growl from Jared.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you've immatured to G rated thoughts," I snickered.

"You'll understand once you have a better relationship with your imprint," Jared spat angrily. Ouch, that kind of hurt. It was true that although I was in practically all of Maria's classes, we never talked. I tried, but she would manage to scurry off in the other direction. Even at lunch, she seemed to disappear in thin air before I could grab the courage to speak a word with her. Not to mention that Jared was completely useless because he was gaga over Kim looking like a retard.

"Actually, you look pretty much the same when you stare at Maria," Jared commented, once again.

"Shut up," I grunted. There was no way that I, Paul Lahote, would go gaga over my angel. I was just simply enjoying the view. Admiring it. I mean, people stared at paintings in museums, but you wouldn't call them being "gaga" over it. They were simply admiring the small stupid brush strokes in the damn picture. I was looking at Maria as an art piece. Sort of like that naked Venus with her golden hair flowing as she stood on a clam. I don't know what Da Vinci was thinking when he drew that, except that maybe he was horny.

"Actually, it's by Sandro Botticelli," Jared corrected like the smartass he was.

"Same thing... they're both Italian," I scoffed. Unlike Jared, I never paid attention in art class. Art class was just easy to pass because our teacher believed in originality and expressing yourself. You could just draw a dot on your paper and he'd give you an A as long as you made some bullshit reasoning.

"Actually..."

"Stop, I don't want to hear any history lectures. Besides, it's unusual for you to be listening and remembering about that lesson too," I interrupted. When had Jared decided to be such an art history freak?

"I'm not an art history freak, Paul. It's just that Kim's interested in art, and we talked about Botticelli yesterday," Jared explained with a wolfish grin. I rolled my eyes. This was why I hadn't been interested in Kim Conweller. Whether she was new or not, I don't do nerdy nerds. It's hard to keep up with them wisdom wise. Besides, they were the ones who were supposed to get dizzy, not me getting dizzy from all their factual conversation.

"It's not that bad, Paul," Jared shrugged, but I chose to ignore him as I phased back to my human form in a bush.

* * *

"Embry, you're staying here today," Sam ordered as me and Jared walked in.

"But, Sam... there's a chem lab today and I should probably..."

"It's alpha orders," Sam repeated firmly.

Embry sighed dejectedly. Embry Call had become the next to join our lovely pack. But it irritated me that he could manage to control his anger that quickly. I didn't return to school for two weeks because one week was spent on controlling my short-temper, which wasn't exactly successful. I still phased whenever I was extremely irritated, angry, or something. Phasing into a wolf was like being on a male version of PSM, pregnancy swing-mood. Yup, totally uncool and unmanageable.

"Uh... maybe I can go get your work for you. What period chemistry do you have?" Jared suggested, being the good Samaritan he is. I rolled my eyes, praying that I didn't have to become part of Jared's "good Samaritan" ways. There were only two chemistry classes in La Push High, which meant that he was either in my class or Jared's class. If Embry had the same period as me, I was going to refuse, seeing that I was never fit to be a gofer for anyone. But Jared was the good Samaritan. He'd bring Embry's work.

"Period 7 with Maria Forrest," Embry mumbled with a tint of pink on his cheeks. But I didn't bother about his flushed cheeks as the only thing that mattered was Maria Forrest.

"She's your lab partner," I asked hopefully. This would definitely be a great opportunity to get closer to Maria. Since Embry would be absent today and the rest of the week, I could possibly become Maria's new lab partner.

"Yeah," Embry mumbled shyly again. God, this dude better speak up. He was acting like a pansy.

"Oh... well, I'll bring your work then," I replied eagerly. It was only fair that I bring this guy's work when he was giving me the chance of my life.

"Um... thanks... I guess," Embry shrugged, raising an eyebrow along with Jared and Sam. It was unusual for me to be eager to do something, especially when it didn't involve sex. Of course, I didn't go that way. I would never ask sex from Embry. But like I said, it was unusual for me to be eager to do something for someone when that "someone" wasn't me. But a week with Maria would make up for the week I'd have to pick up Embry's homework for chemistry.

"Good, well since that's settled, I better be on my way to school," I grinned as I grabbed a muffin from Emily - who had busied herself in the kitchen - and walked out the door to my car.

* * *

"Oh, Paul," Natasha cooed as I got to school. But I wasn't in the mood to listen to her drone on and on about nonsense. In fact, I didn't want to be seen with her right now if I wanted my angel to want me at all. It was bimbos like Natasha who made other girls scurry off in the opposite direction. Thinking about it now, Natasha was pretty possessive. Like I'd ever be someone's to claim. Paul Lahote was only the property of Paul Lahote, himself. I wasn't going to obediently become someone's stupid boy toy.

"Go away, Natasha," I grumbled as I made my way to my locker. It was strange how I had problems with learning girl's name, but I managed to remember Natasha's. I guess it would be because of the numerous times we've had sex. I could call her a sex buddy, but she wasn't exactly the type you wanted to be buddies with.

"But, Paul... I wanted to talk to you about First Beach," Natasha whined.

"There's no Second Beach," I replied as I walked off. Whatever she wanted to talk about would probably be about whether there was a Second or a Third Beach. She could just use Google map or something.

* * *

The time had finally come and I eagerly waited for Maria to walk in through the doors of the Chemistry classroom. I sat at Embry's desk, after scaring off this geek who thought he had a chance with my angel. Seriously, who did he think he was? Just because he was a little smarter than average didn't give him any privileges to work with my beautiful Maria. And then, she walked in the classroom like a goddess fluttering down from the sky.

"What are you going here? That's Embry's desk," she greeted as she hastily grabbed a flimsy garbage bag apron and visor goggles. I grinned, closing my eyes slightly as I listened to her voice ring.

"Oh... you didn't hear? Embry's apparently caught mono," I finally answered as I tried to reach out for the strings swaying in the back of Maria's apron. I was craving for any kind of skin contact or body contact and there I got it as she brushed my hand away playfully and tied those strings herself.

"And why are you here," she asked.

"Uh... well... he wanted to work with his friend," I lied as I pointed out the scrawny kid who stood beside a dumb football jock. That jock would probably need that nerd's brain to pass this course so I was doing both boys a favor by pairing those two together and pairing myself with Maria.

"You blackmailed him or something, didn't you," she chided in a motherly tone. Oh imagine how she'd chide our children in the future.

I shrugged, "He just volunteered."

Our conversation was cut short as Mr. Holfenstoff clapped his hands energetically. Throughout the rest of the lab, Maria wouldn't talk to me. Except for the occasional, "here" and "okay". In fact, once we had finished the lab which ended quickly because of her genius brains, she asked Mr. Holfenstoff if she could be excused! What was she rushing out for? Did she have a lover or a boyfriend waiting? I excused myself, too, as soon as she left the classroom. Fortunately, my legs were fast enough to catch up with her lightening speed. But a grin made its way on my face as she entered in the Yearbook room. She must be a diligent worker.

* * *

**Thanks for commenting:**  
**_unknownnownknu a.k.a unknown  
Guest_**

I'm slightly sad that I didn't receive as much comments as I hoped, but here's another chapter today! ;D

Also, maybe it's just me, but this chapter's playlist... I Know How To Say by 3OH!3 sort of feels like Paul's theme song. :P Just my opinion. Let me know what you think.

If it's not too troublesome, please write a comment/ review! I'd love to hear what my readers think! :) Pretty Please! :D

Oh... and also... what do you think about an Embry love triangle? Hmm... & not to mention do readers want one chapter a day upload or a bunch of chapters in one upload? Let me know please!

Love CecileJ

Playlist: I Know How To Stay by 3OH!3


	6. Six: Not My Type

**_Six: Not My Type_**

Joining Yearbook was probably one of the smartest decisions I made in my life. In fact, I had managed to establish my harem in the Yearbook room as practically every girl in the room pampered me like a king. This was living life to the fullest, except that I barely got any chance to talk to Maria. For instance my so-called partner, the Maya or Miley girl, was stuck to me like glue. She constantly showered me with questions and she constantly had me in her watch. Like if I wanted to go use the restroom, that girl would immediately ask where I was going. She was starting to get way more annoying than Natasha, who wouldn't leave me alone about First Beach. How come she couldn't just Google map the place? La Push was small, but I doubt that Google would forget to write down its road directions when they had directions for places in islands like Jamaica.

"So... Paul," that Miley girl started as she usually does when she wants to have some sort of conversation with me.

"Hmm?" I answered politely as I could. I learned through the past few days that Maria had a slight smile on her alluring lips whenever she heard me sound polite or nice. If I could get her to smile like that, I would attempt to be polite as much as I could without snapping.

"What type of girl is your type," Miley asked eagerly. In the back of my mind, I wanted to answer "not you", but of course I couldn't answer that bluntly. To be honest, I never really thought of what "type of girl" I like. I had always had sexy girls come up to me to have some little fun. It was never me working or chasing after some girl, and that would probably never happen. I basically assumed that Maria would come around sometime when she realizes how hot I am and how much of her world I could rock. It was a proven fact that all girls had a thing for bad boys. I would know since I immediately gain more ladies after punching Liam Reeds, the beloved quarterback of La Push High during my freshman year. But even if I knew that Maria would come around eventually, she probably wouldn't walk over to me due to a sudden eureka that I was hot and the king of fucking. Like a farmer waiting for scrumptious fruits to grow on a tree, I would have to plant the seed and feed it water. Thus, I had already planted my seed with my approaches. But she didn't seem to understand my interest for her. So now, it was time to water the seed.

"My type," I started, glancing at Maria nervously, is..."

I thought that speaking out my type of girl would have been easy. In fact, I thought that I could be able to say it out smoothly. "Someone like Maria," that's all I needed to say and yet my tongue was twisted into a knot. It didn't help that my heart seemed to be pounding at an irregular speed. Why can't I say it?

"Your type is," Miley probed. Suddenly, I wished she had never asked that question. It was embarrassing enough that I would be saying something cheesy, but the fact that I was nervous to say a cheesy line was even more frustrating.

"My type is," I tried again, glancing once more at Maria. I could do this.

"Maria."

All noise around the room suddenly fell silent as everyone - well, girl - stared at the back of Maria's head. I nervously waited for her to reply. What if she didn't want me? What if she full on rejected me? What if I wasn't her type? Well, if she didn't want me or if I wasn't her type, I would try my best to become a man that she'd fall in love with. But if she fully rejected me? As much as I wanted to boast that there was no girl who had the nerve and right mind to reject me, Maria was different from those girls. Sure, she occasionally blushed a bit when I got too close to her face, but that was a common reaction from every girl whether the guy may be hot or not.

I felt my heart nearly stop as she turned around and pulled out her earbuds.

"What?"

"You weren't listening... were you," a girl pointed out as I felt humiliated for the first time. I had confessed my heart out, and the one person who I wanted to listen to this confession hadn't even bothered. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed, hurt, or angry.

"Are we changing the layout or something," she inquired obliviously as she raised an eyebrow.

"You just missed it," the girl continued.

"What did I miss?"

"Paul's type of girl," the girl answered.

"Well, he's not my type," Maria replied back. My heart shattered to pieces as those words echoed inside my head. It had been the first time that I had ever confessed and meant it. In fact, I was always used to girls throwing themselves at me. In the seventeen years I lived, I never really cared much about liking and loving. Girls would always come and go, while I enjoyed the fun. There was never this attraction I felt toward any girl until now. But as her words "he's not my type" rang inside my head, I felt humiliated as she easily brushed my confession. This is why I didn't commit to girls. This is why I never wanted to imprint. This is why I didn't throw my heart out to people.

But even though my mind gave out excuses and reasons of not to take her light rejection to heart, I couldn't help but grab her thin wrist and drag Maria out of the classroom.

* * *

My mind was blank as Maria tried to pull away her wrist from my firm grip as I dragged her wherever I could. I just wanted to be alone with her. I wanted to doubt the fact that she wasn't interested in my type. Perhaps she had already stereotyped me of liking those play bunny cover girls. Sure, I can't really like that I don't like staring at them, but it was practically normal for a guy to once in a while drool over them.

"Would you stop for a minute," Maria's voice rang as she panted behind me. Her order was my wish and I immediately stopped. Only, she crashed into my back and groaned out an "oww."

"Sorry... just that... I need us to be alone," I stammered as I tried to explain.

"But I don't want to be alone with you," I bluntly snapped as she tore her wrist from my grip. I felt my chest tighten painfully as the sparks I felt between our skin contact disappeared.

"Well... I-I want to know what type of guy you like. How can I change to make you like me," I asked, running a hand through my jet black hair with frustration. I wanted to know her type so I could become the man of her dreams. I wanted to become the man that she'd die to be alone with - in a good way kind of die- me.

Maria opened her mouth as if to speak. I waited.

"You don't really think that right," Maria laughed, treating my speech like a joke.

I nearly shook with anger as I defended, "Of course I think that! That's why I've been trying. Now tell me what you don't like about me and I promise I'll change." I couldn't help, but cornered her against the wall. I didn't want her to leave or escape just yet. I had to know why she tried to resist my hotness. She didn't even try to glance at me when I talked to her. It was abnormal on her case, unless she wasn't attracted to men.

"Everything," she hissed.

"What," I asked. Perhaps I had misheard her. Or perhaps she just wasn't interested in men?

But she proved me wrong as she spat, "I said that I hate everything about you! The fact that you can treat a girl like they're trash. The fact that you take pleasure in toying someone's heart. The fact that once you've achieved your notch on your bed, you'll completely forget them. I hate your face too. It makes me disgusted to see it. That stupid smirk you make just flashes arrogance. Your voice too. I hate it. It lures people in, catches their attention, and it's perfect for humiliating someone. Besides, what does it matter to you? Why does it matter whether I'll like you or not. This is just high school, Paul. There's other fish in the sea! You don't honestly think that I'd fall for the same stupid game twice right? Because believe it or not, I'm not that gullible anymore. So go away and play your stupid game with someone who would kill to be with you because I'd rather die than have any sort of association with you."

As she walked away, suddenly, my life felt as though it ended. I was doomed, forever alone, forever unloved. She seemed to know how my mind used to roll. Why?

[i]"This just high school, Maria. You can't honestly say that you believed me. I mean, seriously? This isn't some sort of flimsy Nicholas Spark story."[/i]

A distant memory seemed to focus inside my brain as I remember that girl. She had been blonde, beautiful light brown eyes, and a "Maria". In fact, she had been the first girl I ever took desperate measures. I met her parents, let her meet my mom, and I had taken her on many dates. She had been a new girl at that time. She had worn flowery blouses, knee-length skirts, and penny-loafers, which I had found interesting at the time. Those nerdy clothes had automatically indicated that she was a virgin. I mean, you couldn't really blame me; her clothes screamed aloud "This girl is a virgin". Last year, I had been on a search for virgins. What better than fucking tight vaginas and seeing them blush madly at the erotic moans? If I remember correctly, she had probably been one of the best fucks I ever had.

But there were times when I remembered those light brown eyes filled with hurt, sorrow, and betrayal. Even if I didn't remember the girl's name, I remembered her eyes. Fate was fucked as imprinting on Maria led me back to those light brown eyes. She had been that Maria. This time, no ounce of my charms would attract her to me. She knew my tricks, my hook-up lines, and most of all, she knew that I never really took "I love you" seriously. She wouldn't believe me now, even if I screamed my heart out and confessed aloud that I was in love with her. Filled with misery, I left the school, phasing into a wolf once I got to the woods.

I was hopeless and this matter was beyond repair.

* * *

**Thanks for commenting:**  
_**unknownnownknu**_  
_**Guest**_  
_**emzxxx**_  
_**momoXvolturi**_  
_**BlueEyedCountryGirl**_

Happy Belated Independence Day!

If it's not too troublesome, please write a comment/ review! I'd love to hear what my readers think! :) Pretty Please! :D

For those who don't have an account here, please comment/ review and then at the bottom of the review create your own username that I can thank you for your review! :)

Love CecileJ

Playlist: If I Ruled the World by Big Time Rush ft. Iyaz  
Miss You by Yuta Tamamori


	7. Seven: You Sort Of Stink

**_Seven: You Sort Of Stink_**

It had passed several days after Maria's rejection. In truth, I wasn't sure how many days had passed due to canning myself in my room with all curtains closed. For several days, I sat at the edge of my bed, staring at the blank white wall. I couldn't eat, drink, or sleep. There were probably a couple of times when I regretted playing around with girls, but it was only because they automatically assumed that we had some sort of long lasting relationships. But this regret that I currently felt was painful. It was as though a thousand knifes had been stabbed through my flesh.

"Paul," my mom called from my locked door. Until now, I had never locked out my mom out of my room before. But I couldn't face her. In some ways, karma was a bitch. If Mom saw my sleep-deprived, lifeless face, she would automatically ask what had happened. Would Mom be disappointed if she knew how much I had become like that douche?

My mom had raised me by herself. She had been just an eighteen year old teenager when she got pregnant with me. Naturally, she fessed up to her so-called high school sweetheart, the douche called Dad. But as probably any guy in their teenage year, he ran away from La Push. Not to mention that he had taken some girl along with him. Though Mom won't ever say, I suspect Douche Dad was cheating while being in a relationship with Mom. From Mom's experience, I learned that having a romantic relationship meant shit and crap, especially in high school. Every day, there's girls and boys who break-up in high school. It was the reason why I didn't ever want to be tied down to commitment. Besides, like I said before, the girls who came to me were usually just looking for a good time.

"Paul," Mom called again.

"What," I grumbled with a slight sigh.

"Jared came to visit."

"Fine," I sighed, standing up from my bed. But the moment I took a step, I ended up tripping over my feet. I hadn't been on my feet for a long time. Quickly standing up, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Dude, you sort of stink," Jared greeted me as he entered my room. I growled and nearly choked him. If he had decided to insult me on my hygiene, he was more than welcome to leave.

"Hey, don't growl at me right now. I sort of have good news for you. But first off, we better open those curtains and your window," Jared moved around my room as if he owned it. I rolled my eyes, plopping back onto my bed. There was no way that there could ever be good news. The only good news would be if Maria had an angelic voice from heaven call out to her to forgive me. Maybe Michelangelo or Gabriel could visit her and inform her how much benefit she'll earn if she decided to give me a chance. I mean, I was practically her soul mate. That's what imprinting meant. Me and her were halves of one soul. Together, we would become one soul. Oh god, I'm repeating myself.

"So... first off... good news No.1, Kim and I are going out," Jared grinned proudly as I immediately glared at him. Did he come in here to rub this fact in my face? He could get his imprint to become more than friends while I had gotten my imprint to become less than friends - not to mention, less than strangers.

"Dude, don't glare. Here's the good part. I told Kim that you were interested in Maria," Jared beamed as if he won the Nobel Peace Prize. I stared at him, debating whether to kick him out of my room this minute. There was no good news for me. I had been stupid to even let this optimistic dumbass in.

"If that's all, get out," I hoarsely groaned, feeling extremely weak. The continuous days of no eating, drinking, and sleeping was finally taking a toll on my energy.

"No... no... there's more. Kim is asking Maria to this get-together at First Beach, tomorrow. I think you should come," Jared announced. As much as joining Jared and Kim at First Beach sounded tempting, especially because my angel would be there, I had no hope right now. Maria would probably not go to the party and if she did, she'd just ignore me.

"In fact, maybe... you just need to start step-by-step. Instead of starting out by hitting on Maria, maybe you should just start out by being nice to her," Jared suggested as if he were some love doctor. I glared at him.

"Don't you think I tried that," I snapped.

"Well, maybe you didn't try hard enough. Besides... Maria sort of has been looking for you," Jared mumbled quietly.

"What? Really?"

My eyes were now opened wide as blood pumped in my veins. I felt like an activated robot, feeling lively and energetic at the news. Maria felt something for me other than hatred!

"Well... she kept glancing at your seat," Jared commented slowly as he stared at me as if I'd grown three heads or something.

"Haha... Jared this is great news," I exclaimed, standing on my feet. I man-hugged Jared, patting him on the shoulder.

"Dude... uh... I know you're happy, but let go of me. You stink," Jared groaned as he pushed me away.

"Sorry man, I'm gonna shower right away. So First Beach, tomorrow, right. And she'll be there right," I confirmed with a smile on my face.

"Yup, she'll be there. Just don't do anything too stupid," Jared warned. I nodded, saluting to Jared as I made my way to the bathroom. Time to clean and please.

* * *

"Paul... are you feeling alright," Mom asked as I made my way down the stairs on Saturday. I was dressed to please with a black wife beater, swimming trunks, and my straw fedora hat.

"Yup. I'm in control, Mom," I grinned as I sat at the kitchen counter and wolfed down my breakfast.

"Oh... okay... But Paul... if you ever need some sort of advice or just need to talk... I'm always around," Mom confined me. I nodded, even though I wasn't thinking much about what she was saying. I was thinking of ways to get Maria. She obviously had a bit of romantic feelings left for me if she kept glancing at my seat. Perhaps she had missed me while I was gone. But would she ever admit that she missed me? No, knowing the Maria right now, she would never act without some sort of trigger. How to make her admit her feelings...

Just then, my cell phone rang and I stared at my ID Caller. _Natasha_

* * *

"OMG, Paul! I'm so glad you could make it," Natasha squealed aloud as she ran toward me. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see Natasha, but she would be a great pawn. All I needed to do was use Natasha to make Maria jealous. From my experiences, girls always acted on their emotions - jealous becoming the trigger for many girls random actions. All I had to do was look like I was interested in Natasha in front of Maria. As soon as Maria would see me with Natasha, she would drag me away and confess her love to me. I am such a genius.

It was a few minutes later that I smelt Maria coming here. Grinning, I eagerly shoved my tongue down Natasha's throat. Natasha enjoyed our French kiss while I opened one eye to watch Maria's movement. She stared at me and Natasha for a minute, more than a minute. But instead of walking up to me and Natasha, she beelined for Kim and Jared. But of course, Natasha, being my excellent pawn, immediately stopped her.

"Oh... Maria, I'm so glad you could make it. I didn't think you'd make it today," Natasha exclaimed snobbily, which made me frown slightly. I didn't like how rude Natasha was sounding to my imprint. Natasha was just the pawn, the important one was Maria. Why couldn't Natasha get that in her head?

"Oh... I just came because of Kim," Maria faked a smile as she tried to walk to Kim. Of course, Natasha had more to say.

"You were right about Paul not being interesting in you. Too bad you're just too plain. Enjoy the party while you can. Paul and I have somewhere to go off to," Natasha smirked at Maria triumphantly as she clung onto me. Wait. This was not how I planned it. There was no way my angel was plain. She was beautiful. But before I could interrupt or clear the misunderstanding, Maria nodded and grinned, "That's nice, bye."

"Hold on," I called out, but Maria was already far away.

"Paul, we're going," Natasha cooed as she tugged my arm. I reluctantly agreed, hoping that there was still some chance that Maria would walk up to me and Natasha and cause drama. Why couldn't she act like those stupid chick flicks she likes to watch? Maybe she would walk up to me and Natasha, bitch slap Natasha, then share a passionate kiss with me.

But as I sat with Natasha, patiently waiting, a boy came up: a Caucasian boy with chestnut brown hair. If he were a blood sucker, I'd shred him to pieces instantly.

"So... what's a girl like you doing over here? You don't really look like those natives," the boy greeted casually. I glared at him. How dare he talk to Maria so carefreely.

"Look. I'm no one suspicious. I'm Andrew Mosier. I'm a junior at Forks High. 17 years old. Single. And I decided to come talk to you because I was bored of hanging out with my group and you were very pretty," Dumb Dumb grinned from ear to ear. How dare he use a trashy pick-up line on my imprint!

"Thanks, but bye," Maria answered out of courtesy. I sighed with relief. At least Maria was smart enough to know not to talk with Dumb Dumb.

"Aww... could you at least tell me your name, beautiful," the bastard cooed and I was on the verge on punching him in the face. That shithead was persistent. Why couldn't he leave my Maria alone?

"Why should I," Maria sighed exasperatedly.

"Because... you looked bored. I thought you'd like some company," he grinned flashing his boyish grin. I growled lowly. Maria was mine. She would come to me if she wanted "some" company.

"Besides, that guy over there, the one who has that clingy bitch, he keeps staring at you. I bet you that he actually wants you," Bastard whispered as he glanced at me. I glared the best I could to warn him to back off.

"Who?"

"Him," Shithead whispered as he touched my angel's face! How dare he! Even I hadn't gotten close enough to place my hands on her soft milky skin.

"I don't think he's staring. He's glaring," Maria corrected as our eyes met. I didn't realize that I was still glaring until Maria gripped Andrew's hands away from her head.

"Oh... no way. I'd say that he over the moon for you."

"Well, yes way because he's my ex," Maria snapped irritatedly. Ouch. This bastard was digging me a deeper grave.

"Ah-ha, I see how it is. Is that girl his new bitch or something," Dumb Dumb asked. What girl? What bitch? It was only Maria I wanted. She knew that right?

"Always has been his bitch. Now, I'd feel much better if you'd..."

The boy pulled up Maria from her seat on the log.

"What do you want?"

"Let me take you out on a date. I'm bored. You're bored. Let's go have fun. Everything's on me," that boy suggested as he dragged my Maria away. This was not going to happen in my watch. Maria was mine, my imprint, and my soul mate. I would kill someone, preferably him, if he laid more than a finger on my angel.

"I gotta go," I huffed as I pulled away from stupid, clingy Natasha.

"But Paul," she whined, but I ignored her as I headed toward my truck. I was going to watch them so that Shithead wouldn't make any more moves on my Maria.

* * *

**Thanks for commenting:**  
**_j1u29_**  
**_momoXvolturi_**  
**_BlueEyedCountryGirl_**  
**_unknownnownknu_**

Now that I have finally updated up to the part with Andrew, I will be switching alternatively from Maria's Pov to Paul's Pov. So... I'll be updating Crushed along with this story as well! :D

Check out: Crushed

If it's not too troublesome, please write a comment/ review! I'd love to hear what my readers think! :) Pretty Please! :D

Love CecileJ

Playlist: It Will Rain by Brunos Mars  
Perfect by Hedley  
Je Suis Un Homme by Zazie


End file.
